The Best Night of our Lives
by IAmThePhantomX
Summary: My first KP fanfic. One-Shot. Ron proposes to Kim with the help of an old friend. Will this surprise for Kim be a success or a failure?


**A Vanity Card is posted at the end of this chapter. Please have time to read!**

**Welcome to my first KP one-shot story! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story!**

* * *

**THE BEST NIGHT OF OUR LIVES**

* * *

"Okay, Rufus. I can do this!" Ron whispered to his buddy the naked mole rat as he wandered around his room. Ron hasn't been this nervous before. "Oh, I hope this plan works perfectly!"

Rufus made his way onto Ron's pocket and the two went outside to fetch his girlfriend. He went into his car and drove along the streets of Middleton until he reached the residence of the Possibles.

Ron said to his buddy Rufus, "Okay, Rufus. This is it!" Ron pushed the door bell and in an instant, he was greeted by Mr. Dr. James and Mrs. Dr. Ann Possible.

"Oh, hello Mr and Mrs Dr P!" Ron happily greeted.

"Oh, Ron! You're here! Come in." Mrs. P said.

"Kim will be down in a moment." Mr. P said.

As Ron sat down the couch, Mr and Mrs P sat down as well, and wanted to have a word with him.

"Ron, we hope your plans for tonight will be a success!" Mr Possible merrily exclaimed.

"We do really want Kimmy to be happy. We believe that you will make her happier." Mrs P said.

"Yes, Mr and Mrs P. I really hope I can make this Kim's best night to remember." Ron said, as he began to worry. Thoughts began to circle around his mind. "What if Kim doesn't accept? How about our friendship?"

But his worries and doubts suddenly faded when he finally saw the girl of her life, the gal whom he had been best friends since pre-K, the gal whom he had been helping a lot, even if he gets into trouble.

"Whoa." Ron's moth opened wide and his jaw dropped as he saw Kim, descending down the stairs. The girl was wearing the same tight black dress she wore at the Middleton Festival. Even Rufus and Mr. Possible were amazed at how beautiful Kim was.

Ron's wide open mouth closed to reveal a smile, to which the teen gal responds with a smile as well.

* * *

_Kim and Ron are now 24 years old, and they both graduated from college. Kim works at a business firm at Go City, and still does her "saving the world" thingy. Ron works as the General Manager of Bueno Nacho, while still looking for a more permanent job._

* * *

"This girl is so awesome!" Ron exclaimed in his mind. As Kim slowly walked down the stairs, Mr and Mrs Possible left the living room to give the kids some privacy.

Ron slowly walked towards Kim, took her hand and kissed it. "You are so beautiful, Kim."

Kim blushed at what Ron just said. "Oh, you handsome Ronald!" Kim growled as she pulled Ron's necktie. "Hey, KP! The tie!"

"Whoops! Sorry!" Kim said, and let go of his tie, while Ron gasped for air. "So, shall we go?"

"Sure!" Kim and Ron went out and got in his car and drove to Go City to have some fun.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE**_

Ha ha, finally!" Drakken evilly laughed as he was lifted by a long rope above his newest invention. "My Bomb-Atomic 3000 is finally operational!"

Shego, who was still down at the floor, scowled. "Ummm, should I put that on my 'Drakken's list of failed schemes'?"

"Oh, shut it, Shego!" Drakken yelled. "I am very confident that this machine will surprise - or even shock - Kim Possible!"

"Uggghhhh." Shego sighed. "Note to self: write this on Drakken's list of failed schemes."

Drakken started the Bomb-Atomic 3000's engines and it suddenly lifted off the ground. Shego jumped her way onto the machine's controls, where Drakken reads the instruction manuals. "Seriously? You read those stupid manuals?"

"Hey, Shego, for your information," Drakken said, "I don't know how to use it. And one more thing, I don't want this machine blowing us up."

The machine slowly accelerated, making its way onto Middleton Harbor, the largest bay in the Tri-City Area.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE**_

Ron is driving his car, while Kim is fixing her make-up and Rufus is eating nacos at the back. As they drove at the brightly lit streets of Middleton, Ron gazed momentarily at Kim and noticed how beautiful and awesome this gal is.

"Did you know, Kim?" Ron sheepishly asked.

"What is it, Ron?" Kim asked.

"I've seen you every day for the past 15 years, you became a cheerleader, you became the world's best crime-fighting gal, and you're now run Middleton's largest firm! And still, you're very beautiful and awesome!"

Kim's soft, flawless cheeks blushed red. "Oh, come on, Ron! Enough of the sweet words and the sheepish voice!" Kim said to her boyfriend. "You're making me red!"

Ron said, "Really, KP! I say what I see. And you're actually pretty cute when you're blushing!"

* * *

As the couple exchanged sweet words and arguments, Drakken and Shego arrived at their destination. The Bomb-Atomic 3000 was hovering above the Middleton Harbour, ready to wreak havoc on the metropolis, and surprise Kim Possible!

"Ha ha! My Operation-Shock-KP is about to begin!" Drakken said. "Oh, this is going to be delicious!" He squealed.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, and do you think it'll work?" Shego said, doubting Drakken's plans.

Looking annoyed at Shego, he yelled, "You know what? I'll just start throwing bombs at the city."

With a press of a button, Drakken launched bombs into the harbor and then into the nearby buildings.

* * *

Arriving at Port Possible (named after astrophysics innovator and Kim's dad James Possible), Kim and Ron stepped out of the car and walked along the bay, enjoying the moon and its bright light reflecting on the waters of the harbor. They talked and reminisced their old times, visiting Australia, Canada, Japan and other countries, saving lives and fighting bad guys, facing school problems and envious people.

But their sweet moment along the harbor was interrupted by a loud explosion at the nearby buildings, followed by screams of panicking people.

"What's going on, Wade?" That was the words Kim immediately said after she pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"Sorry if I haven't told you earlier, I was busy repairing my computers." Wade said. "Anyway, Drakken has brought his cannon onto the city and is planning to destroy everything!"

Turning off the Kimmunicator, Kim said, "Come on, Ron! We got to stop him!"

As the Bomb-Atomic 3000 made its way along the harbor, Kim pulled out her cable gun and flew into the large ship. There, Kim saw Dr. Drakken, sitting on a chair and reading the instruction manuals, and Shego, who was already in her fighting stance.

"Bring it on, Shego!" Kim exclaimed.

While Kim and Shego fought, Drakken and Ron had a cat fight as they slowly walked and entered the ship's bunker.

When Shego's watch beeped, she jumped onto the top of the bunker. Little did Kim know that his was going to be a surprise. And not just any surprise. This is one surprise that will change her life forever.

Kim saw Drakken and Shego holding a weakened an struggling Ron above a large hole.

"Listen to me, Kim Possible. Either your friend, or the city. You can only save one!" Drakken gave an evil laugh.

Kim, seeing her best friend in grave danger, pleaded, "Drakken, no! I'll do anything! Just don't kill my best friend!"

"TOO LATE!" Drakken let go of Ron and fell into the hole, where the bombs are all stored. Suddenly, lots of bright spheres bursted out of the hole, flew into the sky and exploded. But the explosion made by these bombs was not the same explosions Kim had experienced. The explosions showed fireworks, various colors and brightness, twinkling, just like the stars. Every bomb shot into the air ended up sparkling lots of bright colors.

Kim noticed the debris left by the bomb fall down at the other side of the island. As the debris crashed onto the mountains, Kim noticed bright lights beginning to shine the entire mountain. When all the lights were completely brightened, they spelled out the words,

"

**"MARRY ME, KIM POSSIBLE"**

"

At this moment, Kim was in total shock. Her emotions began to overflow. Tears began to fall. "Oh, come on Ron-"

When Kim turned around, the next thing Kim saw was her best friend Ron Stoppable, in his knees, holding a velvet box. Kim turned around and saw Dr. Drakken, just standing at the side of the ship. Shego walked towards Drakken and rested her head at his shoulder.

Ron cleared his throat before he began speaking:

"Kim, we've been friends since pre-K, and let me say that we really have done a lot of things since the moment I met you. We've been together at Middleton High, at Bueno Nacho, and in your missions. We've been around the world, and we've faced lots of enemies. I know that I may be a goof sometimes, but I just want you to know, I don't want those adventures to just end. I want to start a new adventure with THE Kim Possible I met."

Ron opened the box nervously, revealing a golden ring with a diamond in it. Kim was still standing in front of him, tears falling and knees shaking. Ron took a deep breath before he said the four words that would forever change their lives.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Still, Kim was speechless. Her emotions are still overflowing. She only uttered a few short words. "How- What- is-"

Kim could not utter a single word. She was still in total shock. "Kimmie! Say yes!" Shego yelled.

"Oh, let the girl decide." Drakken exclaimed.

Finally, Kim exclaimed, "Y-Yes, Ron! I will marry you!"

Ron quickly stood up and Kim quickly gave her boyfriend a tight hug. Ron held her tightly for a few moments, just to calm his girlfriend down. After that, Ron took Kim's hand and placed the ring on her finger.

Ron and Kim kissed under the bright moon, which illuminated the couple's love. After they pulled out from the kiss, Kim turned around to Drakken and Shego. "Wha- How?"

"Well, let's just say your friend still haven't forgiven me for always forgetting his name," Drakked said. "So, I decided to help him with his surprise for you!"

"Wow, that's so sweet of you, Drew!" Kim giggled as Drakken was annoyed upon hearing his real name.

"I hate it when they call me by my real name," Drakken growled.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Shego asked the couple.

"I don't know," Kim said. "Maybe a walk along the harbor or-"

Suddenly, the Kimmunicator beeped. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Well? How did it go?" Wade asked. He was eager to know what happened!

"What? You too?" Kim exclaimed, surprised that Wade somehow was part of Ron's plan.

Wade answered, "Yeah. My computer really didn't break. I just went to the mountains to help Ron set up those lights."

"Oh, and by the way, your parents want to talk to you!" Wade exclaimed.

"Put them on, Wade," Kim said.

"Oh, hello, Kimmie! So how was it?" Mrs Possible asked.

Kim didn't say a single word; she showed her finger with the ring on it.

"Oh! Congratulations, Kimmie! We're happy for you!" Mrs Possible exclaimed.

"We prepared a dinner for everyone! If you have nothing to do afterwards, you can join us here!" Mr Possible said.

"Thank you, Mr and Mrs Dr Possible," Ron said, "but we'll be a bit late. We have something to do first."

"Okay then, see you later!" The Kimmunicator went off.

"So, wanna go for a ride?" Ron asked.

"Sure, future husband!" Kim exclaimed.

The Bomb-Atomic 3000 slowly travelled along the Middleton Harbor, while Kim and Ron enjoyed the magnificent view around them. Drakken was accidentally pushed by the wind to Shego, who was leaning on the ship railing. They both smiled as the moon shine brighter on both couples.

A NEW SITCH IN LIFE FOR KIM POSSIBLE AND RON STOPPABLE BEGINS.

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #027**_

_**Kim Possible, The Best Night of our Lives**_  
_**One-Shot Fanfic**_

Hello! Welcome to my first KP fanfic! Well, it's just one shot, but I'm going to write a full story in the future!

So, aside from being a Danny phantom and Kim Possible fan, I'm also an Amethyst Ocean and a Kim-Ron shipper. If anyone can provide me with a name for Kim-Ron ship, THANK YOU!

Very well. A brief history on how I became a Kim Possible Fan. I've been a KP fan since 2004, a year before I became a Danny Phantom fan. The first thing I liked on the show is the awesome fight scenes, Kim and Ron's tandem, and I can relate to their struggles in high school! After I became a DP fan, I somehow lost part of my obsession with KP. Now that I've watched some of the episodes with the Kim-Ron ship, (scream!) I'M BACK ON THE KP FANDOM! I REGRET NOTHING! (Ow, my throat hurts!)

Anyway, this story will be followed by either a (1). Kim Possible full story consisting of 15-20 chapters, (2) A Kim Possible story series, either a trilogy or a saga, or (3) another one-shot story.

Now, about Danny Phantom, I'm posting the following soon: (1) The sequel to the Amethyst Mask, and (2) The sequel to Fighting with Love and the second story in the "Sam Phantom" Love Series. I'm also planning to do a sequel to Teardrops on a Love Letter. Lemme know what you have to say!

**Well, that's the Kim Possible fanfic for now! See you soon! T-P-O Out!**


End file.
